


The Soft Punk [Podfic Edition]

by BuckFitches



Series: The Punk Who Went Soft [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio reading, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reading Aloud, commission, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Podfic Commission from my story "The Soft Punk". This was done by Sammibold over on Fiverr. Figured I'd post this here so that other people could listen to the audio as well.You can read the story below:
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price
Series: The Punk Who Went Soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892980
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soft Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055334) by [BuckFitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches). 



> All credit goes to Sammibold!

[Waitingforhappiness](https://soundcloud.com/user-36949428) · [The Soft Punk - Chapter 5 (Podfic done by Sammibold)](https://soundcloud.com/user-36949428/life-is-strange-chp-5/s-PWjXbWTWOir)


	2. Chapter 3 Reading

[Waitingforhappiness](https://soundcloud.com/user-36949428) · [Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-36949428/chapter-3/s-HMzpq7kJt5x)


End file.
